Summer in Portland
by bjFitomo
Summary: A girl goes to see her bgf's and chooses between a new guy,or her


I sat in the car, as I have been for hours waiting to get to Portland. Listening to Bastille I thought to myself_, "I wonder what they will think when they see me, I wonder how much they changed"._ "_What if hate me" _was my main thought.

My mom said to me, "Savanna, are you excited about seeing Connor and Tristan again? You haven't seen them in what, two-three years?"

I considered my answer, since my dad and my bro were in the car, listening to our conversation. "Sort-of I mean, we were best friends before puberty hit, what if they find me repulsive, or they don't talk to me? I don't want that to happen_,_ you know." I realized it sounded less ridiculous when I said it out loud than in my head.

"I understand, but puberty doesn't change everything, you guys will bond again, I promise. Don't worry honey." My mom "assured" me.

"You haven't told Diana or Rick about my modeling job yet have you, I don't want Tristan and Connor to know because they will obviously make fun of me." I seriously hate when my friends do that, mocking my runway walk or pouting horribly. It was kind of funny though.

"I told Diana but I told her that you will tell the boys, you never know, you might have a summer romance because of it ;)"

_Typical, "romance, romance, romance". Always on my parents' minds, even Oscar's, my own brother keeps nagging me on who my boyfriend is now! I haven't even kissed anyone and I'm 13! It is soo annoying. The only people who don't care about me having a fling are Felicity and Sarah, my two best friends in Massachusetts. _

"Okay I will tell them. Just don't expect me to be in love the first week. I'm going to listen to music."

_I've written you down now, you will live forever.__ These are lyrics that drowned out my thoughts and worries. The last thing on my mind before I drifted asleep was "Does Connor still have a girlfriend?"_

"Savanna!"

I jumped up to see who just yelled in my face. _Tristan! HOLY SHIT IS HE BEAUTIFUL! OMG THE FEELS WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?! _

"HEY! PRINCESS YOU WOKE UP! Still a heavy sleeper I see!" called Connor who appeared behind Tristan.

AM I IN HEAVEN DID I DIE AND GO TO TUMBLR BOY LAND?! THEY ARE BOTH SO GORGEOUS, THANK GOD FOR PUBERTY!

"Tristan I think you shocked her, she isn't moving, SAVANNA DON'T THROW UP THESE ARE NEW SHOES!"

I jumped up in their arms," YOU GUYS ARE TALLER THAN ME! WTF HAPPENED TO THE SHRIMPY TWINS?!"

We all started laughing and just started playing like we were seven years old and 4 feet tall again. The twins kept stealing glances at each other. And then as if they had planned it all along, took a bucket of water and threw it on top of me. The worst part, I was wearing a white tank top, with a neon yellow bra. I swear they started choking, while I blushed so hard that tears nearly formed. _"Soon" _I told myself,_ "they will pay for it."_

"You guys are horrible, go get me a towel, right now or I will punch you straight in the face! GO!" They staggered away, keeping each other from falling while choking back their laughter_. OMG I can't even decide who is hotter, Connor or Tristan. I mean wow, what happened__.__ I need to SnapChat Felicity and Sarah ASAP._

Connor and Tristan each came back with a towel. Connor handed me it, but Tristan- the jokester- knelt on his one knee and said, "My Lady Savanna, will you bestow on my behalf this token of gratitude, thy towel awaits you."

Connor rolled his eyes and walked away, but I said," Why this fine gentleman hath bestowed a fine towel, that I shall taketh, so I shall not be chilled." I bowed after he put the towel around me as if it were a cape. We started giggling… A LOT!

"Sav, I have something to ask you. It's really important, and I hope you take it seriously." T said with his hazel eyes glistening in the afternoon sun.

"What's up T?" Ohmigosh what is he doing it's only the first day. Tristan please, don't be making a move yet, stahp. You're hot and all but OMG EEEKKK! Wait no ughhh what do I say!?

"Do you want to have a hot dog eating contest with me and my friend Jimmie?" As he said it, he got the goofiest smile I've ever seen him make.

I tried not to look surprised (or even disappointed). "REALLY OHMIGOSH yes I love beating you guys, especially in eating contests, they don't call me the "Bottomless Pit" for nothing!"

"Cool, its tomorrow at his house, we'll ride our bikes there at around, I don't know, three-ish?" T looked so cute when he was thinking. *SIGH*

Connor came out, and said it was time for dinner and winked at me._ OMG STOP BLUSHING SAV FELICITY WOULD KILL YOU and embarrass you till no tomorrow if she were here._ Tristan started running to the house, and smiled as if to say "Beat me if you can." Let's just say he was eating my dust.


End file.
